Under Pressure
by Azfixiation
Summary: Sachiko&Shizuma other assorted pairings. What happens when Shizuma decides she needs a break from the public eye and transfers to Lillian?
1. Chapter 1

**Under Pressure**

by Azfixiation

* * *

Notes: Though I'm not the best one to do it, I couldn't help but try. I really love Sachiko and Shizuma and wanted to see what would happen if they happened to be in the same place. No beta, so forgive any mistakes. Thanks for reading. -x 

Spoilers for Strawberry Panic and Maria-sama.

* * *

"Goodbye, onee-sama." 

"Yumi... I love you."

I clutch my cold rosary in my hands as tears stream down my cheeks. I feel myself falling, my knees scraping and cutting on the concrete beneath them. Strong hands lift me up to hold me steady. My fellow Roses, concerned only for our reputation, try to calm me down. Shimako understands, I think, though she would never show it the way I am. Dirty and groveling. Desperate. After all, a lady never would act so childish in front of others.

I'm led back into the rose mansion and fall back to the ground where Rei sets me down. To lose the two people I love the most in a week. The death of my grandmother I survived only because of Yumi. Yumi who has just told me of her new relationship with last years Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei.

Have I done something to deserve this?

Yes, I know I have. I treated her as if she was unimportant. Expecting her to stay at my side and continue to give while I did nothing but take. I was unable to accept how I felt and pushed her away until she finally got fed up. I deserve this and here I am, the girl who never even laughs, sniveling on the floor having a pity party. _Some lady indeed. _

"I'm sorry everyone. Please don't worry, I'm fine now," I say as Rei extends her hand to me, helping me to stand. I wipe the last of my tears away and smile, feeling embarassed to have been seen in such a weak moment in front of the other Roses and their petite soeurs.

"Yoshino, Noriko, please give us a few minutes alone to discuss some things," Shimako says in her gentle way and for a minute my heart breaks again as I watch Noriko squeeze her hand before leaving. Even Rei and Yoshino have found their happiness, though they still fight over the stupidest things.

"Sachiko..."

"I know, Rei. I'm sorry to have acted in such a way where the students could see. I seem to have lost my mind for a moment," I laugh very softly, trying to convince all of us that I'm okay now. The last thing I want right now is to be reprimanded for my actions. Just because I am Rosa Chinensis does not mean I'm not prone to human emotion from time to time.

"If you need anything, we're here for you of course. Yumi will no longer be given permission to enter the rose mansion, however unless she is accompanied by Sei, who as former Rosa Gigantea has permission at anytime regardless," Shimako reminds me.

"Though I don't think it will be a problem, since she has yet to come back on campus," adds Rei. "But there is one thing we need to take care of..."

"As you know, as Rosa Chinensis you will need to find a new petite soeur as soon as possible. We wont force you into it right away, of course. But just as you did with Noriko and I, we may need to get involved if you do take too long. So just keep your eyes open, alright?"

"I will. Now please, go enjoy your afternoon. I would like some time alone to think and get myself together before I face everyone out there."

They listen and leave, for which I am thankful. I look around the room and memories of Yumi flood me once more. Even if I thought I had a chance, I would never fight Sei to take away her happiness. If anything, I only understand better how she felt after losing Shiori. Maybe one day I can get her to tell me how I'm supposed to keep smiling for everyone in school when she has broken everything inside of me. I suppose this is what I deserve, for pretending to be the pefect lady.

----

Three months in this school and I've managed to stay out of the spotlight. It's exactly what I have wanted after everything that has happened. Though I've lost most of my friends I don't regret my choice to leave Miator. They all think I've run away, which I suppose I have but not for the reasons they think.

Yes, it's painful to be reminded of Kaori everywhere I go at that school. To see the tree we stood under when she first kissed me, to see the stage where we became Etoile together. But the real reason I left was because I couldn't stand everyone's pity. I hated seeing them look at me as if I was a piece of porcelin, as if I would shatter if they were to only touch me.

I know my heart isn't the only one that will ever break. Watching Rosa Chinensis today is proof enough of that alone. I'm not ready to open my heart to anyone but it doesn't mean I'm so pathetic that I can't be sympathetic to anothers pain. I don't need people to put a smiling face on to protect me. Thats why I am here at Lillian. Here where no one knows who I am or what has befallen me. Finally I am an equal. I'm not held up like a God or protected like a small fragile child.

I have tried to keep away from anything involving school politics, but maybe, just maybe, it's time to go make a new friend and put some of my old charm to use. Just because I can't fix my own broken heart doesn't mean I can't help anothers heal, right?

And so I go, marching into the forbidden Rose Mansion to convince a complete stranger that there are still reasons to smile even after your heart has been ripped away from you. As I enter the meeting room I notice Rosa Chinensis with her head down on the desk, not even bothering to look up at me.

I watch her for a few seconds, noticing how fragile she appears when her guard is set aside. Not that I would ever treat her as if she was, considering how much I despise that treatment from others as well.

"Rosa Chinensis get up," I call out to her finally.

She jumps at the sound of a stranger's voice in her protected mansion and looks cooly at me.

"Yes? I do believe you don't have permission to be in here, Shizuma-san."

"You know my name, I'm impressed, Sachiko-sama."

"It's my job as Rosa Chinensis to know my students is it not? Is there something I can help you with or have you just come to visit?"

She motions for me to take a seat but I decline and walk over to her instead. In response she stands as well and pretends to look out the window. I can see her stare from the corner of her eye though, something post people probably would not catch.

A real lady, isn't she?

"I want to offer you some advice," I say before even thinking about it. I stop next to her, close enough for her to feel my presence but not close enough to touch. "I think you will find that my knowledge of student council duties is extensive after being the Etoile in my previous school."

"Yes, I've heard of you but I'm afraid that isn't how things work in this school. The Roses don't take advice from outsiders. Has anyone bothered to explain the way the Yamayurikai is set up to you?"

"I know how it works. I'm not asking to be your petite soeur, after all. We are in the same year. I just simply would like you to listen to suggestion or two, regarding the fall out between yourself and Yumi-san."

"I don't know how you know so much of my personal affairs but I think it would be best if you were to leave now, Shizuma-san. I do not enjoy people getting involved in matters that hold no concern for them."

I watch her struggle within herself for a moment, trying to keep hold of her composure, so ready to burst at the seams with built up emotions. How much she reminds me of myself after I lost Karoi I cannot begin to say, but her strength to keep it in I find beautiful and delicate. For a moment, just a slight second I allow myself to really look at her and am shocked to find my own instincts kick in telling me only _protect her_. I can feel that she is fighting the same battle I did, of who she is taught to be against who she wants to be.

Finally she realizes her struggle to form words is a lost battle and motions to the door; and I know better than to push things... too much. Before walking out I turn around and lean against the door frame. "Just keep in mind Sachiko-sama, people here adore you, like it or not. This will stir up things, quite a bit. Do you really wish to have people speculating and spreading rumors, whispering in each others ears as you walk past?

"All I wanted you to know is that people will get over it a lot quicker if they think that you and Yumi had a mutual decision to end things. If you let them see how broken your heart is they will never let you forget it, reminding you day after day of your loss thinking they can console you with apologies and kissing your ass. It gets tiring playing the victim. Why do you think I came to this school?"

I leave her to chew on that, knowing of course that she would never accept me into her life so easily. And why should she? She isn't the kind of person to make friends easily or drop her guard around strangers. Thats why I need to tread lightly.

As for what I get out of it?

A beautiful distraction from my own misery.

----

The last few days have proven true what Shizuma warned me of. Not that I mind, I'm used to people competing for social status and trying to find ways to bring me down to their pathetic level. If the students want to snicker let them, I am still Rosa Chinensis and they will respect me like it or not. I will not allow them to bring me down and further than Yumi has already done. No, that is unfair. No further down than I have brought myself in my ignorance of other peoples emotions.

Not that I have been actively seeking, but I haven't seen Shizuma since that day either. I still don't know if I should be angry or happy about her intrusion into my personal life. She may as well have just burst in and said, "Hi, I'm Shizuma; congrats on fucking up your life! Let me tell you a thing or two that'll help with that."

To top it all off? I still see Yumi every morning on the way in and feel everything shatter all over again. She tried yesterday to make polite conversation, and though I wanted to throw myself at her I restrained, instead trying to focus on how proud I was of her ability to act so grown up in the face of all the hurt.

Or was it easy for her? After all, her heart wasn't broken now was it? She always had Sei's arms to run to for a quick fix.

As if it could sense my growing frustration and anger the final bell rings for the day and I let out a sigh of relief. All I have to do is keep it together for another hour or so at the mansion and then I can let go. Or should I just let go now, since keeping everything bottled up is what cost me Yumi in the first place? How would the students like me then, if they saw how broken I really was?

I feel a hand suddenly gripping my wrist and let out a quiet gasp of air. "Got a minute?" I hear Shizuma's voice ask before my eyes even find their way to her face. "Good," she tugs my wrist and leads the way before I have even answered; noticing only how everyone in my class is staring at the two of us. How bold she is, to walk into my class and drag me out of it without even allowing me to say a word.

Yet my feet are moving. Why? I don't even know this girl but suddenly I'm feeling so suffocated beneath everyone's gaze. Yes, they're whispering again, but what about now? Before it was never like this, not on this level. Sure, I had a few fans who would get excitable when I walked by but it seems the whole school is watching my every move as of late.

"Where are we going Shizuma-san?" I ask finally, forcing myself to keep my head up with a defiant look of pride as we walk out of the school.

"Somewhere special," she says simply, giving me a smile and for the first time I notice why it's no surprise she has so quickly worked her way up the popularity chain. She really does have a beautiful face.

"I have a meeting with the yamayurikai, I can't play games now Shizuma-san."

I stop walking but she doesn't let go of my wrists. Instead she moves closer and begins to whisper in my ear. "Rei-san is in my class. She said I get to have my way with you this afternoon."

I feel my face flush at her words and push her away from me. "Shizuma-san please behave yourself. You know I have no desire to even joke of such things right now, assuming I were even the type to talk such filth. If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise I will be going to my meeting now."

"Uh uh," she shakes her head and grabs my wrist again, once more tugging me along.

I sigh in resignation; obviously she isn't going to be giving up on this. She leads me through a clearing of trees to a small pond on the outskirts of the school's boundaries. Finally she lets go of my wrist and I look at her expectantly, waiting to hear what is so important.

"You need to get Yumi back as your petite soeur, Sachiko-sama."

"You drug me out here for that? Really Shizuma-san you could have said that back in the school. And Yumi is the one who left me, not the other way around. Why should I ask her back? So I can sit there next to her every day and suffer? Is that what you want? For me to make myself miserable?"

"It's not like that, Rosa Chinensis. I'm only trying to help you. The students are saying that you kicked her out of the yamayurikai, and rejected her as your petite soeur after you found out about her relationship with the former Rosa Gigantea."

She sits down on the grass and says nothing more, giving me time to digest what she has just told me. Have all the students turned so quickly on me? What do they know of anything, anyways? The gossiping little bastards.

"Do you know anything about my position at my previous school, Sachiko-sama?"

"Only what Rei has explained, which isn't much."

I sit down next to her and try to focus my thoughts on something other than the fact that my life is growing worse by the day. If nothing else at least Shizuma tends to be a slight distraction from it, though I still can't tell if I like her or if she is just too meddlesome for her own good.

"I was quite the star, you know. I attended on of three schools that were connected by the same dorms. All three schools worked together for events, and also provided competition for each other to strive to do our best. Last year I was selected to be Etoile, which is like being one of the Roses here at Lillian."

She looks over at me to see if I'm actually listening and I think we are both surprised to find that I'm actually interested in what she is telling me. Aside from the yamayurikai, no one really approaches me, much less forces their way into my life. The weird thing is that I've never really noticed it until now.

I smile and nod, silently urging her on.

"When one runs for Etoile, you get to choose a partner. When we won the election, it was the happiest time of my life. Not only were we loved by the students of all three schools, we loved each other. But she had health problems and before the year was over she passed away.

"Our job as Etoile was to be there for the students of each school. Whether it was to cheer them on for a sporting event, greet new students, shake hands, deliver flowers or sit through boring policy work from the student council it was all on my shoulders as Etoile. When Kaori died I lost everything. And what do you do when you have nothing? You start over. So here I am."

I listen to her story and feel my heart breaking further. Is she trying to tell me I should be thankful Yumi is still alive and healthy? Is she trying to tell me to get over myself? Does she just need someone to talk to? I've never found myself in this sort of situation before, so I don't know how to properly react.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Shizuma-san. I had no idea you've been through so much. But why tell me all of this?"

"Because I never realized the true meaning of Etoile until just this week. When you're at the top and everything falls apart there is no one left to hold your hand and help you through it. You have to smile and pretend everything is okay for everyone else with no one to look out for you. I never understood how much the students depended on me until I saw how they've reacted to your situation.

"You're not just some girl they all have a crush on, or want to be like. They look to you for hope. If you can smile kindly at them, or encourage them, or show them how hard situations can be handled they learn from it and come to feel a sort of affection despite the fact they don't really know you. I gave up and ran away.

"I failed my students Sachiko-sama. I just don't want to see you do the same. They need you to give them hope for their own bad situations. I need hope; for my own bad situation."

She smiles sadly at me and I try to take in everything she says. I suppose I have never thought about the emotional aspect of being Rosa Chinensis. I thought it was my job to hold my head up and make sure things went smoothly for the students. I don't even deal well with my own feelings much less know how to be some sort of emotional revolutionairy for everyone else.

"What does Yumi being my petite soeur have to do with anything? Why can't we just tell people the truth of what happened?"

"Because the students came to adore Yumi as well, from what I gather. I have never met her myself. I've only seen her around but haven't found a reason to approach her. Everyone wants a happy ending right? You two were the picture perfect sisters. Now it's shattered and so is their hope. As Rosa Chinensis, as much as it sucks, it's your job to deal with it and get her back, at least as petite soeur."

I suppose I can see her point, but I don't think I'm strong enough to have Yumi at my side as only my petite soeur. What if she talks about Sei while she is there? Will I be able to keep the tears in?

I snap out of my thoughts as Shizuma stands up and offers her hand to help me up. I look up at her for a moment wondering if she is some sort of blessing in disguise, here to help me hold things together. For the first time, I genuinely smile at her as I take her hand and allow her to help me up.

"You realize, if I do what you say, you have to stick around and help me through it. I don't do emotional well, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh let me guess, you're more of a strong silent type?"

We both laugh and finally I find that I feel comfortable with her. Most surprisingly, I find that I trust her. "So we're going to have to find a position in the yamayurikai for you," I say as we walk back to the school.

"So long as it doesn't involve paperwork, I'm all yours," she said with a grin.

And with that, my life quickly began to change.

* * *

More to come in the future, expect the the cast of Maria-sama to show up full force in the next chapter. :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Pressure**

by Azfixiation

Notes: Sorry for any mistakes. My girlfriend was watching Mai Hime while I was trying to write so I found Shizuma kept coming out Shizuru. I think I fixed it all though... .

* * *

This morning Sachiko and I met before class, as has become our usual routine. She has finally asked me to accompany her to the yamayurikai meeting after school so that she may get me a starting position within the group. Apparently it's quite easy to get a temporary position when one of them has their sights set on you, as had happened with Yumi before she became Sachiko's petite soeur. 

Not that I'm excited, mind you. It's almost more troublesome then it's worth, but at least it's keeping my free time occupied with pretty girls. What more could one ask for, really?

"Shizuma, will you pay attention? If you space out like this they will never accept you and I'm bound to grow enough of a headache trying to fight them on the matter as it is."

"But I was paying attention... To your pretty face, Sachiko-sama," I tease just to watch her reaction. Just as I expect she tenses and glares at me, but I can see the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Flattery gets you nowhere with me," she warns as we enter the rose mansion. "Now remember to behave yourself, Shizuma."

I notice that she has left the honorifics off of my name, but let it slide this time. Could it be that we're getting close? I fight back a giggle knowing that now is not the time to point out such things. I wonder if I could get away with just calling her Sachiko. I do enjoy pushing my luck you know.

We walk into the meeting room and suddenly everyone's eyes are on us. I feel as if I should act shy, or surprised but really isn't this what is to be expected?

"Good day, Shizuma-san," Rei greets me as Sachiko takes her seat and motions for me to sit next to her.

"Good day, Rosa Foetida; Rosa Gigantea," I relpy as I take the offered seat. "Sorry to intrude on your meeting time today."

"Not at all. A friend of Rosa Chinensis is a friend of ours," Shimako replies with a kind smile. I like this girl.

"That being said," Sachiko says, "I would like to ask you all to count Shizuma as a temporary member of the yamayurikai."

I watch as everyone pauses, looking around at each other. It's obvious that they are not keen on the idea, yet no one wants to be the one to say it. Finally it's Rei who steps up to speak her mind.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. We're all very happy to see you smiling again," she says as she looks at Sachiko. "However the yamayurikai is losing in popularity due to your new friendship. While we won't get in the way of your personal matters, we can't allow Shizuma-san into the yamayurikai."

"What do you mean, losing popularity? How is that even possible?"

"I thought you would have heard the rumors..." Noriko says quietly.

"What is it now?"

"They're saying that you dumped Yumi-chan for Shizuma-san. The students are all quite upset about it. I suppose with the ammount of time you two have spent together this last week it does seem almost plausable."

I watch as Sachiko holds her hand to her head and lets out an exasperated sigh. Though I want to comfort her somehow, I have learned better then to speak up in meetings such as this. Sometimes it's just best to make yourself invisible... Or just run away.

"I'm sorry to have burdened you," I say as I stand. "Please excuse me."

"Shizuma, wait!" I feel Sachiko's hand around my wrist as she stands up as well to face her friends and fellow council members.

"As you all know, that is the farthest thing from the truth. Yumi has decided to be with Sei-san and I have done nothing but make a new friend who understands me. If there is harm in that, I can't seem to find it. I would certainly hope that as council members and as friends you would work to put a stop to these trifiling rumors. However if we deny Shizuma a place then it is only going to make us look more guilty."

She did it again. Shizuma. And wow, she is sexy when she gets pissed off! I find myself grinning as I listen to her ramble on in my defense. Or should I say in our defense?

"If Shizuma is a part of the yamayurikai then it would be perfectly reasonable that we should be seen together. And if it's popularity that you are worried about, I will give you my word that within a week all previously mentioned rumors will stop."

"She does have a point," Shimako says with just the tiniest slither of a smile on her lips. I see her take a long look at Noriko and gather that she has probably been in a smiliar situation as we are now finding ourselves in. "I say that we accept Shizuma-san as a member."

"It's not popularity we care about Sachiko. But if the students do not respect us they will not listen to us. It's our duty to uphold a positive image with them," Rei says with a sigh.

"Is my word not enough for you, Rosa Foetida?"

"C'mon onee-sama," Yoshino pleas as well.

"One week. If you have proven your word by then we will officially make Shizuma a member of the yamayurikai. Until then she is temporary, but allowed to sit in on all meetings. Deal?"

"Yes. Thank you. Now if you will please excuse us, we have some damage control to take care of."

"We understand," Shimako says. "Welcome to the group, Shizuma-san."

"And Shizuma-san, before you go," Rei calls out as we get to the door. "Please understand that I do enjoy your company and hope that you don't hold this against our friendship. I only have to keep things in order is all."

"I know," I smile at her as I grab Sachiko's hand and pull her along after me, out of the mansion.

"See, I told you. Headache."

"Aww poor Sa-chi-ko," I say, deliberately drawing out her name so that she would notice my lack of honorifics so that I can guage her reaction.

"Oh think you can get away with that do you?" She crosses her arms and looks at me seriously.

"With what?" I play innocent as she shakes her head.

"Where's my sama?"

"Hmmm. Sama, huh? Besides, I let you do it to me!"

"That's different! I'm Rosa Chinensis, I get to do that."

Finally she laughs, and I can't help myself from doing the same. Maybe in there she does have a sense of humor. I suppose you just have to dig deep enough. Now we just have to work on her courage and getting her to accept Yumi back into her life to put a stop to these rumors... much to my dismay.

---

"Do I really have to call her?"

"Are you really going to whine about this, Sachiko?"

That shuts me up. Was I really whining? Do I even know how to do that? I fall silent for a moment thinking on this. On everything, I suppose. How much I have changed since meeting Sachiko and the many effects of it.

Sure, everyone notices that I'm more relaxed, but my family is unhappy with the change. They believe that I'm setting my standards too low. The rumors are still going on at school, no longer being kept to whispers behind my back.

"Sachiko?" I hear Shizuma's voice in the phone again and snap back to reality. After how hard she has worked to pull me out of myself I know that I will find the strength of my own to do what needs to be done.

"Ah, sorry Shizuma. You're right, I'll call her. But I've gotta run, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You better be with her, when I do."

I hear the line click dead and sigh. There is still too much on my mind to take on calling Yumi right now, though I know I have to as my week is almost over. I suppose that while I'm grateful to Shizuma for being my friend, in a way I almost wish I had not met her. After all, she is the only one who has ever been brave enough to pull my emotions right out of me and make me face them. It's almost too much to stand.

My fingers start dialing the number they still have memorized and I remind myself that if I can pull this off, my life will go back to some level of normalicy. I just hope that I can hold myself together while talking to Yumi.

Her brother picks up and after a polite greeting with him he runs off to get Yumi for me, and I can feel myself so nervous that breathing normally becomes a task in itself.

"This is Yumi," she says as she picks up the phone.

"Yumi, it's Sachiko."

I force a smile, though she can't see it through the phone. I somehow feel that it will help me control the steadiness of my voice.

"On... Sachiko-sama, how are you?" She faulters and I remember how much I want to be her onee-sama again. To be anything to her again.

"I'm well, thank you for asking. How are you, Yumi-san?"

"I'm good. Struggling a little with school work, but nothing exciting."

"I was wondering if you would meet me tomorrow before school? I have something I want to ask you."

"Of course. By the statue?"

"Yes, that will be good. Thank you, Yumi."

She laughs and finally I believe what Shizuma has been telling me. That maybe things really will get better from here. I couldn't begin to explain how grateful I am to her for sticking by my side, even if sometimes I wonder if she makes things more complicated then they ought to be.

"So how are things?" I venture, feeling my strength return after thinking about Shizuma's encouraging words from the last few days.

Yumi becomes quiet for a moment, putting together the real meaning of my question. "They're good," she says quietly and I can tell she is still afraid of hurting me. Not that I blame her, I'm still afraid of her hurting me too.

"I'm glad. Well, I'll see you in the morning then yes?"

She confirms and we get off the phone. I feel proud of myself for handling that as well as I did, but fight off the urge to call Shizuma and tell her about it. It's not like the morning is that far off.

With my mind much more at ease, I head to bed myself, waiting for morning to come. At first I play through the scenes of what will happen tomorrow, wondering about all the different ways Yumi might react to my asking her to be my petite soeur again. Will she be happy? Will she reject me? If she does what then? I hadn't thought of a back up plan.

An hour passes and I realize that unless I think of something else I will never fall asleep. Instead my mind shifts to Shizuma, and I relax, imagining our meeting by the pond and the friendship that has come from it.

She was honest when she said she would stay by my side as I try to regain control over my life and I've found that I genuinely enjoy her company. It's nice to finally have a friend who not only doesn't care about my social status or wealth but who is blunt enough to tell me to face up to my true self.

It's with these thoughts that I finally fall asleep, and just as expected the morning comes much too soon. I feel almost as if I woke up in the midst of a panic attack, nervous over my meeting with Yumi. Everything seems to move too fast, from the time to my driver as he drops me off at school before I find myself ready to be there.

As I walk to the statue of Maria-sama I try to find my composure, only to have it come undone as I see Shizuma and Yumi speaking to one another. I pause only for a moment and catch them laughing before I feel a now familiar pang of jealousy hit me in the stomach. But who is it I'm jealous of? Yumi or Shizuma, or both? I push the thoughts from my mind as I walk up to the two of them and make myself visible.

"Already friends I see," I say calmly despite the fact that I'm slightly worried about what they might have been talking about.

"Of course," Shizuma says with a smile. "How could anyone not make friends with the famous Yumi-san?" I arch an eyebrow and Shizuma rolls her eyes at me. I was hoping to have some encouraging words from her before getting thrown into my conversation with Yumi, but I suppose this will have to do. "If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two alone. It was nice to meet you, Yumi-san. We should talk again sometime."

"It was nice to meet you too, Shizuma-sama," she says with a bow.

I watch as Shizuma walks over to a bench out of earshot and sits down, waiting to find out how things progress.

"Good day, Yumi-chan."

"Good day, Sachiko-sama."

We stand in an awkward silence for a moment and I feel myself falter for words. I glance and see Shizuma out of the corner of my eye and find my courage restored, knowing that if something goes wrong she will be around to help me through it.

"I don't know how to bring this up so I'll just jump right in, if you don't mind?" I wait for her to answer and she nods finally, watching me intently. "I want you to be my petite soeur, Yumi. Even if you want to be with someone else, I miss being in your life."

"I don't want to cause more of a burden then I already have been on you. I know everything that happened hurt you, Sachiko-sama. I admit the timing for it was awful. If I had known what was going on..."

"I should have told you about it when it started instead of hiding it from you. That part I only blame myself for."

"Still, I know that it hurt you. And hurting you was, is, hard for me."

"Yes, it did hurt. I deserved it, at least the part about you choosing Sei. I should have been more open with you. Instead I practically pushed you to her by keeping everything to myself. I get that I wouldn't have been the one you fell for, or that maybe it's my own fault if you did and changed your mind. But wasn't I at least a decent onee-sama?"

"Do you really want to have me as your soeur still? After everything?"

I watch as her voice trails off, her eyes looking at the ground. At least she still cares. I look at her sad expression and try to convince myself that it's not because she loves me. Only because she feels guilty.

"Things wouldn't be the same but I want you to be in my life at least as my friend, and petite soeur. Please, Yumi-chan?"

She nods and I feel relief flood through me. I take my rosary off and place it around her neck once more, ignoring the students that are starting to gather around us. Take that rumors!

I go to straighten Yumi's collar and take a moment to glance over to give Shizuma a smile of thanks. When I look over though I see nothing but her back as she walks away towards the school. I feel torn suddenly, as if I had just done something wrong. A moment later Yumi coughs and brings my focus back on her. "Shall we, onee-sama?"

I look at Yumi's smiling face and feel myself now even more confused then when things all started. Instead we begin walking towards the school and I change the subject. "I'm glad, Yumi-chan. Everyone has missed you greatly. You really do belong in the council, you know."

"I've missed everyone too. I've had a hard time staying away, actually. Sei said you would talk to me again though, if I gave it time. She will be really happy to hear we have worked things out."

"Ah, I see."

How do I respond to this? Bothered that she talks to Sei about me? Happy that she has wanted to have me back as her onee-sama? Jealous that it's Sei she talks to now, not me?

"I'm glad you have Shizuma-sama now," she says quietly, and it takes me a moment to grasp what she is saying.

"It's not like that!" I respond, almost too quickly. "She's just a friend. She helped make me realize that you belong as a part of my life, even if it's not the way I had originally wanted."

"She's helped you in other ways too, from what I've heard from Yoshino-chan. I've heard you laugh a lot more when she's around," she says.

"It's kind of hard not to, isn't it? You were giggling away when I found you this morning, were you not?"

"Do you like her, onee-sama?"

The seriousness of her question takes me by surprise. More so the seriousness in her face, which has always revealed everything so easily. I take a moment to get the answer out, but finally I answer with a firm "No," which I'm not sure she takes seriously but we drop the suject as we enter the school.

We parted ways with plans to meet after school, everything seeming to be back to normal. At least on the outside. I could feel the energy of the students as they gossiped about my reunion with Yumi, and knew that the yamayurikai would be pleased. I'm satisfied as well, having Yumi back in my life, knowing that every day it will get easier to face her and that my heart will break less and less. Already it's easier, though I still love her.

But there is one thing bothering me, and the more time that passes, the more worried I get. I realize that maybe Shizuma had other plans before class, so I spend the day searching for her during my breaks. Normally I would see her during lunch too, but today no matter where I look I can't find her.

By the time school ends I'm nearly out of my mind but I know that I have to present Yumi to the council so I wait to meet her outside of the rose mansion.

"What's wrong, onee-sama?" she asks as she approaches me, a cute look of concern on her features.

"It's nothing," I say. I don't want to cast a shadow over her moment. She deserves to have her friends back without having to worry about something on my behalf. "Come on, Yumi-chan."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Keeping things from me. And it's not been a day! I know I'm dense but I know when you're upset. Please talk to me."

Her request is sincere, and if I've learned anything from the past it's that I don't want to lose anyone, much less Yumi again, over keeping secrets. We stop at the top of the stairs and I watch as she smiles, happy that I'm going to open up to her. If only I had thought about doing that in the first place.

"It's just I haven't seen Shizuma since this morning. Lately we've been having lunch together, and now she's a part of the council too, so she should be here."

"Maybe she's inside?" Yumi points to the door and I realize that she's right. I can't believe I have been panicing without even checking to see if she was even here. Why assume she would wait for me? "Let's check!"

She takes my hand and pulls me along with her, in a way I am much getting used to between her and Shizuma doing it all the time. We almost stumble into the meeting room and everyone's face lights up upon seeing her. No introductions needed, I take my seat as they all take turns hugging Yumi.

I want to feel happy for them, or even for myself, but I can't. Not without Shizuma here to share it with me. She's the only reason I was able to do this. For me. For them. For all of us.

"Excuse me," I say as I stand back up. "I'll be right back. Yumi-chan, stand in for me for a bit ok?"

"Okay, onee-sama!"

I don't know if I will find her, but I've got one last place to look now that I have time. I head straight for the pond where we became friends, preparing a lecuture in my mind for her. As I hoped, she was there laying in the grass staring at the sky. I stand above her with my arms crossed, ready for a fight.

"Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"What can I say? I'm more of a main character then a sidekick." She extends her hand and I take it, helping her to her feet. "I'm proud of you for getting Yumi back though."

"We have a meeting to get to," I say, ignoring her. This time it's my turn to take her hand and drag her with me, back to the mansion.

"I'm sorry I didn't come. I suppose it was a little immature of me. I just don't know how I'll act if it's you and Yumi together. I don't want to get in the middle."

"You'll act like Shizuma. That's why I want you there. Everything is more fun that way. You help life seem a little less confusing, even though sometimes I think you make it even more so."

Somehow during our walk back to the mansion I find that our fingers are laced together. It feels comforting, even if I haven't got the energy to think of all it's implications at the moment.

For right now, I don't want to think. Yumi is my petite soeur, Shizuma is my friend, and the council is once again joyous and happy. So if I'm a little confused about life, I think I can handle it. I always have such great friends and finally I realize that even if I let them see a little bit of myself, they won't turn their back on me.

Maybe for once, at least for a moment, I can consent to the fact that I am truly happy.

* * *

Next chapter: Alcohol, and old friends!? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Under Pressure**

by Azfixiation

Notes: So I got a little carried away and things ended up happening that I hadn't planned on sooooo.. Next chapter will involve alcohol and old friends. And also be the last one.

* * *

It's been a week now since Yumi has rejoined the yamayurikai. My life has returned to normal, at least as normal as it ever was. Today we are meeting to plan new years festivities for the students, and ourselves. Shizuma has really brought life to this mansion, flirting and joking her way through everything. Her and Yumi actually seem to be making friends of each other which, I admit, startles me a little bit.

"So we will leave the decorations to Yumi and Noriko. Yoshino and Shizuma you will be in charge of advertising. Is everyone agreed?"

Everyone nods, as do I, though I haven't been paying much attention to anything. It was Shizuma's idea to provide a free breakfast for the students after the holiday break knowing that it would provide them with a chance to break back into school life with ease. I must admit that I'm proud of her for such an idea, especially since I had thought of nothing for the students myself. Needless to say I've been too stuck on my own life lately.

Out of nowhere I feel a hand creeping up my thigh and immediately turn to Shizuma after slapping her hand away. "Really Shizuma, you're as shameless as Sei!" I say before I even realize that it probably sounded insulting to Yumi. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I did but not towards Sei. Just to Shizuma." I lay my head in my hands and sigh, trying to find a balance between being myself and watching what I do and say to provide happiness for others around me.

"She is pretty shameless," Yumi giggles with a blush, obviously not offended by my angry comment to Shizuma. I absoloutely do not want to know what she is referring to.

"They were talking to you and you were sitting there like you were dead." She leans over and whispers in my ear, "How could I stop myself from such an oppertunity?"

"I may as well be dead," I reply out of frustration and embarassment. "I'm sorry everyone, what were you saying?"

"We were wondering if we should celebrate the new year together? Unless you had plans?" Shimako asks politely as ever.

"No, I don't. Actually, I was thinking it would be fun to have a celebration at my house? Youko is coming into town and I know she would love to see everyone."

I can feel everyone's excitement as I mention my grande soeur, and how could I blame them? I could certainly use some of her sensible advice right about now. I spent so long trying to stay cool and collected as she always has but lately I know it's all come undone.

"Yumi?" I ask, noticing that it's only her and Shizuma who have not said they would like to come. I can imagine Yumi's hesitation, though I want her to come even if it means finally facing her and Sei together. "Bring her. She's never refused a party, has she?" I ask quietly, giving her a smile. I watch as her face lights up and I find that I am okay with the idea of seeing her with Sei. If Yumi is happy then I will be happy for her.

Next I turn to Shizuma and arch an eyebrow, asking without words.

"I'm sorry, an old friend is coming to see me for the weekend."

"Couldn't you bring her along? We aren't that scary, are we?" Yoshino asks, saving me from having to convince her myself.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course. You are a part of the group now and are welcome to all our gatherings along with anyone you choose to bring. Any word on Eriko?" I ask Rei, hoping to make the night as memorable for everyone as possible.

"She can't make it. She sends her best to everyone though," Rei answers with the dissapointment etched on her face. Everyone gets to see their grande soeur but her. I imagine I'd feel the same way if Youko had decided not to come.

"So then lets conclude this shall we? Since classes start back on the third, lets meet on the second to prepare for it. Please work on your decoration and advertising plans over the break and come prepared. Since we want it to be a surprise to the students don't mention anything to your friends, but make sure that the advertising covers the campus well enough so that every student will see it upon their return. Anything else?"

Everyone shakes their head no, and finally it is time for our official holiday break to start. I remind everyone to be at my house promptly at eight on new years eve and gather my things.

"See you later, onee-sama!" Yumi says as she gives me a hug that I can tell I hold for a second or two too long.

I watch as she walks away and sigh, letting myself relax now that Shizuma and I are the only ones in the room. "Ready?" she asks, and I nod, glad to not have to worry about words with her. She takes my hand in her own, an action I've come to think of as very comforting, and leads me out of the mansion.

When we reach the school gates she stops and pulls me into a hug, staring at me with those deep green eyes of hers. "I'll miss you," she says as she bends over and kisses me on the cheek. Before I can pull myself together she has already spun on her heels and started to walk off.

Deep in shock, with a hint of a smile on my face, I climb into my car and let my driver take me home. To my cage. To the longest week of my life, until I get to see everyone again.

---

The days pass quickly as I prepare for Miyuki's arrival. Today is Christmas eve, and I admit it's lonely in this apartment by myself. Almost so lonely that I wish my parents had come to visit, though I know they can't afford it after paying for me to stay here so that I can attend the school of my choice.

I pull out a picture of Kaori and curl up on my sofa. I run my fingers over her face, close my eyes and try my best to remember the feel of it the way I once could. A few tears trickle out and I try to calm myself, remembering all the good things my life has in it now.

"I met a girl," I say to the picture, not really caring that Kaori can't hear me. It's still nice to hope that somehow she can, right? "Well, I've met a lot of girls. But there's one that's really special. Would you hate me for it, Kaori?"

I set the picture down and close my eyes, thinking of how nice it feels to be near Sachiko. Am I wrong for wanting to have someone in my life again?

Before my thoughts can get much deeper the phone rings and I'm surprised to find it's Sachiko on the line. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Shizuma. I just needed a bit of a distraction from my family. I'm going crazy in this house."

"Is it really so bad?" I ask, smiling for the the distraction from my own loneliness.

"Yes. Christmas is pointless to the Ogasawara's. What's the point in buying presents for each other when you're rich and have everything you want? The only thing it does is force everyone into one room to pretend that we like each other."

"Then why not leave?"

"Where to? It's Christmas eve. I'm lucky they let me go to my room for a few minutes."

"Come over to my place. They won't find you here," I laugh at the thought as I get an image of her fleeing from her parents in her pajamas to run into my arms.

"I couldn't disturb your family like that," she responds politely, and I ponder for a minute if I should finally tell her that I live on my own. Would it really be so bad if I convinced her to come over?

I look over at the picture of Kaori's smiling face and though I can't explain it, I can feel as if she is encouraging me. "My family isn't here. I live on my own, they just pay for my expenses so that I could come to Lillian. We made a deal after Kaori passed away that if they let me start over, I would work at actually going to school. So long as I keep my marks up they support me in my decision."

"Why didn't you tell me you were alone?" she asks, and I can tell already she is feeling sorry for me, which is exactly why I didn't tell her.

"Just didn't want to be a gloomy black cloud on anyone, so I've kept it to myself. But really, if you want you could come by and watch poorly animated Christmas movies with me. Just don't feel like you have to ok?"

"No, I," she pauses and I can hear her taking a deep breath. "I want to, Shizuma. It's why I called."

"Then hurry up and get over here," I say.

She laughs as she says goodbye.

No doubt about it now. I've turned Sachiko into a rebel!

I begin to tidy up my apartment, stoping to kiss the picture of Kaori. "Thank you," I whisper to it, as I put it back in it's place.

---

Despite my family's unhappiness over my decision, I find myself standing at Shizuma's doorstep around an hour later. One thing I have realized over the last few days is that while money may buy you class, friends, status and a lot of nice clothes, it doesn't buy you happiness. Or maybe I've always known that, and just stopped trying to convince myself that it would.

Now that I know Shizuma lives on her own I'm almost jealous of her freedom to make her own decisions without having to fight so many people just to be able to leave the house. Right now this idea is seeming more and more like heaven then anything I have ever known. No, it feels like freedom that I'm truly tasting for the first time.

When she answers the door I can hardly contain my laughter as I stare at her in her pajamas. Good thing I decided on the jeans and t-shirt look Yumi taught me about before or I would have been severely overdressed. "Going to bed already?" I ask as she ushers me in.

"My house, my rules," she responds. I look at her mischevioius grin and sit down on her sofa knowing that all the rules of 'ladyship' don't apply when it's just the two of us. Especially not when one is in their jammies.

"So what do we do now?" I ask as she sits down next to me and digs around for her remote control.

"We act like normal teenagers," she says but I can't help but look confused I suppose. After all, what do I know of normal? "We eat junk food, stay up all night watching tv and gossiping and all that."

"I suppose I can handle that."

We don't speak anymore as the tv comes on, showing the Christmas movies I have always heard spoken of but have never actually seen before as we don't watch tv in my house. The night proceded on with us being as normal as possible, at least as normal as two awkward teenagers could manage.

Midnight came quickly and I realized that I had no intention of leaving, but didn't want to impose on Shizuma. "I should probably go," I say but Shizuma's pout stops me from moving.

"It's Christmas now! You can't leave me alone on Christmas," she says as dramatically as possible, but the grin on her face is as evil as ever. So it's decided. We both want me to stay.

I settle back into the couch, which somehow ends up with me settled against Shizuma's shoulder, my arm wrapped around hers with us holding hands. As usual neither of us bring it up in conversation. I know I'm not ready to talk about what it means, or where it's leading to yet. Right now it's enough that it feels warm and right and comforting.

"You're family is going to kill you," she says without hesitation as I begin to doze on her shoulder.

"It's okay. They've already tried that. It didn't work."

"Have they?" she asks, obvoiusly taking me literally and I laugh in response.

"Close enough. They forced me to grow up as someone I don't like being. Luckily though I've had you and Yumi to make me realize what a cold bitch I always was."

"Does that mean you'll stop yelling at Yumi for making mistakes?"

"Teaching her how to be proper has nothing to do with being cold," I state. "It's my job as her onee-sama to make sure she knows the proper ways of a lady. At least when we're at school. But sometimes even a lady gets to relax, doesn't she?"

"So then you'll stop yelling at me?"

"Only if you stop misbehaving."

"Never!"

"Then get used to it," I say as I move closer to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She kisses the top of my head and I know that her words echo my thoughts almost exactly. The rest of the night we spend in silence, growing sleepy as we lay against each other on the couch. If this is what being a normal teenager means, I want to be normal much more often from now on.

Morning comes too quickly as Shizuma wakes me up despite trying her best not to. For a moment I find that I want to kiss her, and I can tell she is thinking the same thing, but we both hesitate for too long and the moment passes. Instead I grow paniced over waking up in front of her, sure that I look like hell.

She stops my hand in my hair and smiles at me. "You're beautiful, don't worry," she says before droping her hairbrush in my lap and moving into her bedroom to get dressed.

By the time she comes back out I feel much more like myself, but know that if I don't get home soon my oral hygene may suffer damage beyond repair since I hadn't thought of a toothbrush when I left home. I borrow her phone to call my driver and she watches me from the kitchen as she makes her morning tea. When it's ready she brings me a cup as well, sitting down at the table next to me.

"Is your family still going to let you have everyone over even though you made them mad by coming here?"

"Of course. They don't really care what I do, so long as I don't do anything to shame them publicly," I say with a sigh.

"Like refusing to marry Suguru?"

The question springs out of nowhere and I'm sure if it were possible, it would have knocked me on the floor. "You know about that? Not that I was hiding it or anything. It's just so much that's been on my mind I haven't found the time to bring it up."

She stares into her tea mug and I grow frightened. Another aspect of my _perfect _life left to ruin the life I want to have. "We'll figure it out right? One crisis at a time with you."

I look up to find a determined look on her face and relax. She doesn't hate me. She wouldn't, would she?

A horn starts honking outside and I realize my driver has arrived and stand to leave, gathering my bag and jacket. "Don't forget to work on your posters," I remind her as she walks me to the door.

"I won't."

"See you in a few days then?"

She nods. Her green eyes are once again focused on mine and I feel myself drawn to her with an unexplainable longing. I give into it slightly and wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

I take in her smile before walking away, knowing that this has been the best Christmas present I could have asked for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Under Pressure**

by Azfixiation

Last chapter! Hope you enjoy. This one is for Estrea, jetflightgirl and kikyo4ever, who inspired me to push myself in my challenge even further. I hope it can live up to your expectations. Also, thanks to everyone else who has left feedback. I couldn't say how much it's appreciated.

* * *

The days passed slowly after Sachiko left, knowing that I was anxious not only to see her again, but to have Miyuki arrive. Finally today is the day, and I've just arrived at the station to pick her up. Since tomorrow is Sachiko's party, I've decided today would be a good day to show her around town and the school campus.

"Shizuma!" she calls out as she gets off her train, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

I'm greeted with a firm hug, and return it with ease for the one person who has truly seen all sides of me. Formalities are exchanged with ease as we walk out of the station, her telling me about the ride up.

Luckily my apartment is not far off, so we head there first to drop off her bag and relax for a bit before going sight seeing. As I prepare some tea for us I can hear her rustling through my things so that she can ensure that I'm "living well" as she puts it. "Shizuma! Is this your new uniform? Put it on for me!" she says with way too much excitement.

"Really Miyuki? Why do you want to see me in this?"

"Because you owe me for meddling in your life and reccomending this school to you, that's why." She knows she has the argument won with that. It's true too. I do owe her, much more then I could ever repay her.

"Alright, watch the tea and I'll go put it on." She does, so I go back to my room and put on my Lillian uniform, making sure to straighten it and tie my bow, just so. As soon as I walk out I hear her laughing.

"What?"

"You just look so... wholesome in that Shizuma. It hardly fits for a flirt like you," she manages to say between laughs.

"It's better then the uniform for Miator! With those big puffy shoulders that make you look like an old lady!" I try my best to defend myself, knowing that it's a lost cause. Not that I really want to win anyways.

Miyuki's smiling face is what I wanted to see after all. I have caused such a burden on her the last few years and never had I been able to pay her back, until now. I can't make up for the lack of gratitude I have shown her in the past, but I can make sure that from now on I make her laugh more then I make her worry.

And so the time passes, suddenly much too quickly, as we spend the day together walking around in the cold and catching up. Night comes and goes almost as fast, as if forcing me to face the one thing I didn't want to admit I was afraid of.

Meeting Sachiko's grande soeur.

Miyuki does her best to advise me throughout the day, just as she has always done. I wonder if Sachiko feels the same way over meeting Miyuki? My thoughts continue on as we get dressed for the party, the time ticking away just past six twenty-one.

"Will you stop pacing Shizuma?" she crosses her arms and leans against the wall as she gives me a look of warning.

I heed her words, once again, and go make some more tea just to keep my hands and mind busy. One of the things I love most about Miyuki is that she is the only person I can feel completely at peace with. She is the only one who has seen me cry, the only one who has held me as I fell apart and the only one who has unfortunately seen my anger.

After the tea is made I call a cab to pick us up, since neither of us drive. While we wait for it to arrive I sit down at the table with Miyuki and ask her for her reassurance once again. "Do you think she would hate me?"

She stares into her cup and thinks for a minute. "I think she would want you to be happy," she says finally.

"I still love her."

"I know."

"Is it possible to love them both?"

"I don't know."

"Do you hate me?"

"Never."

Her eyes are honest, and I know that she means it. I've never figured out how she feels exactly, but sometimes I wish that she would find someone of her own. Someone besides me to take care of. Not because I don't want her to take care of me, but it's obvoious that I don't deserve to take up so much space in her heart.

The cab's horn starts making it's unpleasant noise so we drop our dishes in the sink before heading out, ready to trade in this year of pain for a year of happiness. For both of us. All of us.

----

"Onee-sama what are you doing?" I ask exasperated as I watch Youko mixing bottles of unknown alcohol together.

"I've always thought this would be fun," she replies, and I watch Yumi grow pale as she remembers the last time Youko thought mixing beverages together was fun.

The doorbell rings, stopping me from stealing the bottles away from Youko. Really, leave it to Sei to bring alcohol to a high school party. "Youko's special blend!" Sei calls out as I walk out of the room to answer the door.

"Shizuma, you made it," I say as calmly as possible when I see her standing there. The urge to hug her is strong, though I fight it off as I notice her friend at her side. "You must be Miyuki-san. Please, come in."

"Nice to meet you, Sachiko-san. I've heard a lot about you," she says as she walks into the house. I steal a glance at Shizuma who only gives me a helpless shrug as I guide them to the room the party is being held in.

"It's already a bit crazy," I warn them. "Youko has ben convinced by Sei that as college students they must prepare us for the 'parties of the future' as she put it."

"Try it Yumi!" Youko encourages as we walk back into the room. She holds up a glass of the mystery punch as it has come to be known.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll take care of you if you get sick," Sei adds as Yumi looks helplessly at me for aide.

"Everyone please calm down. We have introductions to make. Miyuki-san, Shizuma-san, this is Youko onee-sama, and Satou Sei the former Rosa Gigantea and her partner, who also happens to be my petite soeur, Yumi-san. Onee-sama, Sei, this is Shizuma-san and Miyuki-san."

"I think I may have picked the wrong person as my petite soeur!" Youko exclaims as she notices the resemblance between herself and Miyuki.

I take a moment to catch my breath as they all greet each other, shocked as I look at onee-sama talking to Miyuki. "Is it possible for them to look so much alike?" I ask Yumi, who is also trying her best not to stare.

"I think this calls for a drinking game!" Sei chimes in as she throws her arm around Yumi's shoulder. "Who can drink the most and still tell them apart?"

"That sounds like it will be very painful in the morning," Rei's unexpected voice says behind me. I turn to greet her and Yoshino who have somehow snuck in without me noticing.

Shizuma thankfully steps up to make this round of introductions as I go to greet the last of my guests at the door. Thankfuly Shimako and Noriko are as calm as every, quietly joining the group as Miyuki gets an earful of names which I'm sure she won't remember.

Sei of course is the first to turn on music, and I begin my rounds as social butterfly host. Everything seems to be going smoothly enough and I find that I'm so busy worrying about everyone that watching Sei with Yumi isn't even bothering me. If it gets bad enough I'm sure onee-sama will make it better with one of her concoctions.

"Trying to avoid me?" Shizuma asks as she finds my hand and takes it in her own.

"Of course not. Just making sure everything is going ok for everyone."

"It's a party. Of course it is. Just because it's at your house doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. Relax and have some fun right? I'm sure Youko-sama would approve."

She points to the group and I notice Youko has let Sei start her silly drinking contest, against Rei of all people. I'm not entirely sure that Youko hasn't started drinking as well. I suppose I could relax, for just tonight. She does have a point. These are friends, not socalites that I need to impress.

"Help me collect keys so they don't do anything stupid and I promise I'll pay attention to you," I say, and she agrees. Everyone quickly hands over their keys, knowing that I have plenty of room for everyone to stay comfortably overnight. "Will Miyuki-san be ok with staying the night?"

We both glance over at her as she takes directions from Youko, standing side by side with her pacing away from Sei and Rei. "I think she's made a new friend," Shizuma says.

"They look like twins. It's frightening."

"Yes. I think we were both shocked when we saw Youko-san. I didn't want to gape though so I tried my best to hide it."

"Shall we join them?"

"In a minute," she says as she takes advantage of the distraction they are providing to pull me into a hug.

"I missed you," I say honestly, allowing my guard to drop for just a moment.

"Are you holding up ok with Yumi and Sei here?" she asks as she releases me from her hug.

"Honestly? I've been so anxious for you to arrive it hasn't really bothered me. But now we must go pay attention to our friends before things get out of control."

As expected Rei was the loser of the guessing game, being the first to pick Miyuki and think it was Youko. Needless to say they were starting to get drunk, save for Shimako and Noriko. Yumi and Yoshino even giggled over a shared drink.

Miyuki and Youko hit it off right away, enjoying confusing the masses with their shared looks. Youko leads everyone through the night flawlessly with her natural ability to do so, making sure to keep us all engaged in some game or another.

Midnight comes quickly and I prepare champagne in glasses for everyone to toast with, adding non-alcoholic glasses for Shimako and Noriko. Once they are passed around I start the toast. "To old and new friends."

"To look alikes you never knew existed," Youko adds.

"To love," Sei contributes.

I feel Shizuma's hand on my back, as if to comfort me without words. We count down to midnight and cheer, stoping in shock as we notice Youko bend down and peck Miyuki on the lips. "It's tradition," she says smugly before sipping on her drink as if she hadn't just kissed a girl she only just met.

Of course everyone cheers, agreeing with the sentiment and kiss their partners. I can feel Shizuma watching me as I watch Sei kiss Yumi.

"You ok?" she asks quietly and I turn to face her.

"Actually, yes. I've just realized something," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"What's that?"

She returns the embrace and once again I'm lost in her green eyes.

"I'm ready to start the new year together with you."

"Together?"

I nod and she smiles as it sinks in.

"I think I could handle that."

Finally, almost agonizingly softly I feel her lips touch mine in a brief kiss, too soon interrupted by the cheers of our friends.

"Congatulations, onee-sama," Yumi offers as Shizuma and I break apart in shock.

"For what?" I ask, embarassed that they all just watched.

"Realizing that you're human like the rest of us," Youko says, crossing across the room to hug me. "I'm proud of you, Sa-chan."

Shizuma takes my hand in hers as we return to the festivities, embarassment forgotten as I heard the words I've always wanted to hear from Youko. I lean close to Shizuma as she talks to Miyuki who is still a shade of red after Youko's unexpected kiss. Even as she talks I can feel her hand holding me close, making sure that I know she is thinking of me.

I can't help but feel that this will finally be my year. No. This will be _our_ year.

* * *

That's it! I hope everyone has at least enjoyed the story, even if they couple is a little odd. I tried to write it as best as I could, not rushing either Shizuma or Sachiko into a whole "love" situation so soon after everything they had been through. Nothing wrong with a whole lot of "like" is there? Of course the conversation about Sachiko's marriage always leaves room for more... It would be interesting to see Shizuma burst in on Sachiko's wedding and declare her love, but then, we've seen that before haven't we? 


End file.
